godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/God Eater - Next Crusade - Volume 1 - Segment 10
<< Previous Segment ---- Futility. All our attempts are completely futile. Everything we do ultimatively leads to the same conclusion. No matter what we start with, in the end it will result in a break down. Not to mention, we repeat the same thing over and over again. Death. Destruction. Nothing will stand in our wake... Eventually, the living space for us will become non-existent. And so will we. ---- G. E. N. C. - 1 - 10 En awoke to searing pain. Her whole body felt like burning, being ripping apart from inside. The pain was more than she could endure, her body arched back trying to endure it as she grasped into the air. It didn't matter to her that doing so she banged her head on the ground hard enough to actually wound herself. All the while she wanted to scream out in the excruciating pain, but no sound came out. She jerked uncontrollably as the pain was cursing through in waves, flailing around in her pain. She barely recognized when her erratic moves earned her only with more wounds, which eventually lead to an increase in pain although a more dull one compared to the searing one she is going through. "What did you give her?" En recognized a mans voice as he questioned someone, she was glad for that because it gave her something to focus on. What made her wonder actually was that it wasn't directed at her, so there had to be someone else present also. "Just a boost to her cognitive functions to wake her up. You know exactly what I've been working on, right?" A different man answered, much closer to the girl and she could make out even through the pain he is attempting to tend to the wounds she was inflicting on herself. Even if in the process she would hit the man, he wasn't pulling back to treat her. "I am aware. However this isn't what I wanted from you. At least give her some pain suppressants." The first one snorted with disdain, giving an order which perked up the interest of En. Suppressing her pain would be more than welcome. "Weren't you the one who said, you don't care if she breaks down for you?" En flinched at the words of the other man, she knew that she isn't in a good position judging from the intense ache that is strewn all across her body. However the meaning of those words gave a much more scary though to her. "Just give her something to ease that pain!" "Sure, sure. Don't try to shift the blame onto me for this one." Suddenly a piercing pain engulfed her right arm, then picked her up carefully and waited until the girl eased up a bit. Then she was laid down on something, the painful sensations very slowly starting to fade away. However it was still to slow for the girl as she did flinch and jerk around, though at a slightly lower rate. "Don't try to excuse yourself." "Excuse myself?" The one who took care of En laughed lightly. "This girl is contaminated by a strain of Oracle Cells, while another is eating her from the inside because of a rejection. They aren't a painless ordeal, or am I wrong here?" These words made the girl freeze momentarily, however the intense pain still made her jerk. "Whatever! Just make sure she doesn't pass out and ease off with your wonder drugs." "Of course. Partner." There was a mocking laughter, and the sounds of a lighter being ignited. Following that was a disgusted sigh as the man started to smoke a very nauseating cigarette. "#5... En... Can you hear me?" A hand grabbed En's twitching right arm and she was turned towards the one who was giving orders. "Answer me if you can." "Hurts..." She could barely press the words from her mouth, although part of the pain went away it was still unbearable. "That's normal. It would be impossible for not to hurt if the Oracle Cells are eating you from the inside." The smoker mused, giving a short drag and then following it up with another disgusted sound. "Huhh?" She was as much confused, just like how much pain she was enduring. "What is the last thing you remember?" The other man inquired and images rushed the head of En. They weren't quite coherent, nor could she for the moment make out anything from them. However it was clear to her that they weren't pleasant, furthermore they were clearly in conjunction with the origin how she gained her current pain. "Last? I..." Even the slightest movement from her lips caused great deal of pain, each word was a cruel action that took much out of her to complete. Even still, she had to stop after that to grasp for breath and trying to endure it without screaming. "She needs some time to get herself together." Once again the smoker interjected, seeing how was the girl faring and En highly agreed with him. She did feel like going to and returning from Hell "#5's going to die! There isn't much time for her." Following the mans words the a part of the fog on her confused mind lifted. "I'm..." En recalled a white monster, an Aragami. Something that was sure will kill her at that time. However how did she survive that wasn't clear. Then another though surfaced in her. "Marie!! And Joe, along with the others!!" Just as she named them, the memories slowly cleared up. En could recall what happened to them. The white one killing the tomboy before her eyes, just as Joe lead the two legged one from them, or the Vajra killing the rest. "They..." She didn't care any more for the pain that coursed through her body, not the emotion that was searing her both literally and emotionally. Sure, they caused her many problems and harm, but En didn't want anything like this to happen for them. "Listen to me #5..." The man grabbed her cheeks with both hands and turned the girl towards himself, at least as the girl could make that out. "En. Turn your attention to me, shut out everything else." "Y.. Yes." She answered, her emotions fluctuating just like the pain inside her. Her mind raced, but it didn't change anything. She could recall them die, or go to die. What made her feel miserable was because they ended up like that because of her. "Good. As I've said you're going to die, but there is still time. Why don't you give your life to me?" "What... Why?" That made the girl wonder, why would they need her life in the first place? Why did they save her from that monster? Why didn't they help the others?! En could feel her face flushing read because of anger. It didn't matter if she is in pain any more, she just wanted to know the reason. "While you're still alive, we could ease your pains and maybe prolong your death although that is not guaranteed. While I wouldn't mind to use your dead body for my purposes, you hold much more value to me alive." The mans answer shocked En, for a few minutes she didn't answer and neither of the mans was pressing her either. Occasionally the smoker puffed and coughed in disgust, but not even he made any other sound. "No choice..." Even with the searing pain she claimed, that she understood. These men weren't helping her from their kindness that she did understand already. However she was still reluctant on agreeing to their claim, wanting to know what would happen otherwise. "If I... refuse?" "I can wait until the pain drives you close enough to break down and then start working with the miserable state of a body you will have by that time, though by then it won't matter if you get help from us or not. Or I could just simply watch and take notes on how your coping with the internal destruction of your organs." The man answered with a cold tone, and despite the burning agony engulfing En, she could feel the chill crawl up on her spine. "You might end up saving lives with your contribution. However, there is another matter which you need to know." The smoker explained and even from the distance between them she could smell the disgusting smell drafting towards her. Not even the pain could rise above her disgust as the girl tried to wave away the smoke. "The... other kids, what happened to them?" Although En knew the answer, she wanted confirmation. She wanted to know why was she the only one to be saved. Why were the rest abandoned. "You killed them, just like a large number of others from the settlement." The other man added with a cold voice and the smoker sighed at the comment. "I...?" En was shocked, her head went blank. Not even the pain was registered as she tried to understand the claim. "In your current state, you are calling out to Aragami even if only unconsciously. That's why the settlement was attacked." With a sigh the smoker added, although he knew that it will not ease her, but it was a better idea to let her know. "Because of you... While it wasn't out of your free will, undoubtedly a large number of lives were lost." "I..." She stammered a few times attempting to say something in regards to that. Her sensation of pain returned, however still she had trouble understanding why was she brought here, if she is really that dangerous to keep around. "Even right now, you are probably a danger to us." The smoker explained and that made the girl perk up and turn her head towards him. "That is why you are here." "WHY?! Aren't I a danger... if I stay... here?!" Her throat ached incredibly as she shouted, En also had to stop midways to take a forced breath of air and try to keep herself from keeling over due to the increasing burning sensation in her throat. "If... If I really made... the attack happen... I shouldn't be... here at all!" With a force of her will, En pressed it again. She wanted to tell it even if it was the last thing she'll do. Getting answers above everything. It didn't matter that she barely got air, because of her throat burned that heavily or how nauseating she was feeling. "That's what I am hoping for. I want them to come for you." The other man's answer once again left the girl speechless and shocked. "Why?" This made the smoker raise an inquiry, something that En was actually glad as she was still struggling on holding back a choking coughing. "Because if I can figure out what made you call them, we can then use it as a lure. We could simply lure them together in a place far away and let them devour each other." "But until that happens, En is a threat. Can you protect everyone present with your meager forces?" The smoker sighed and once again drew one from his cig, this time resisting the urge to cough even though it was really disgusting taste in his mouth and throat. "She would be one anywhere she is, but here she does serve a purpose." The other man firmly claimed. "I am... a threat..." En finally managed to suppress her nausea and pain somewhat to speak up, although she had to take sharp breaths in between before stopping for a fairly longer time. "How long... do I have?" "That is unclear at the moment, but it will progressively speed up in the deterioration of your body." The man answered coldly, then the coughing of the smoker interrupted him. "You need to know something else." "She does not!" The other argued back, however it was disregarded by the smoker. "You aren't just summoning the Aragami." Taking a long drag he answered and the other snorted in disdain. "I... What?" En wasn't liking where this is going, although so far the smoker helped her in some way while the other man was clearly bent on simply using her, in the end this wasn't going to end well. That she could feel clearly. "Before you collapsed, an Aether... a powerful Aragami attacked you. From it you contacted an Oracle Cell infection, but also you managed to scare it and every other monsters away from the settlement. Thus although inavertely you caused a lot of damage and lives were lost, in the end it wasn't a complete and utter annihilation. You commanded them to flee." "Commanding... Aragami?" After hearing the explanation from the smoker, En fell silent. "..." Realizing why she had been taken to them the girl gritted her teeth in her anger. "You want me... because I... ordered them." She said that out loud and the smoker laughed. "Sharp girl." Letting out a puff of the disgusting smoke, the man clapped his hands. "It doesn't change the fact that you are still contaminated. Even in the case you refuse to cooperate, you're still a threat and cannot be left unsupervised." The other one retorted with an ice cold tone, clearly dissatisfied how his partner was against him. "The pain you experienced a short while ago is only the tip of the iceberg. Soon the suppressant will cease working and you'll be once again bombarded by the full brunt of it's force. Judging by your current health, I would say you have a few weeks left, maybe a couple months. Are you sure you want to refuse our help?" The smoker explained, which then returned the girl to her senses. Even though this man was somewhat aiding her, in the end she would be used by them after all. "I can vouch for that, #5. From this point on things will start to get downhill for you either way. We can help you to ease the pressure, however even we cannot eliminate it completely." "I... Do..." With a sigh, the girls resilence buckled. She could clearly feel how even if so slowly but the pain started once again to increase it's pressure on her. That she didn't want to endure, she knew it full well that would be a futile attempt. "#5... En, what are you trying to say here?" A clear mocking tone came from the other man with the defeated sigh of the smoker. "You're calling her with a number, were there others before?" Another coffin nail was lit as he asked, giving some time for the girl to get herself compose an answer. "Stop stalling for her Daigo! This time, I want a straight answer." The other man's anger erupted as the smoker rebutted with a laugh. "I comply..." En answered with a wince, she didn't want to suffer. --- End of Chapter 2015,02,16 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic